True Love's First Kiss
by SeaSpectre160
Summary: A very strange situation leads to an interesting development between the Crook and the Assassin.


**Now for a bit of a break from the 'Long Way Home' series, and just some funny, fluffy crack.**

 **DSCLAIMER: I don't own Legends of Tomorrow**

 **WORD COUNT: 1624**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Captain," Gideon apologised, "It seems I cannot wake Ms. Lance."

Rip sighed heavily and looked down at the assassin lying unconscious in the Med Bay. "Could someone please explain to me _again_ how this happened?!"

Jax spoke up from behind him. "Snart said that Savage's hired wizard read some spell out of a book and hit Sara with it. We got the book; Snart and Kendra are going through it to figure out if it has a way to reverse this."

"Well there had bloody well better be." He had no idea if it was safe to time-jump with Sara in this state. Time ships were a creation of science; this was magic, and who knew how it could react? "Why Kendra and Mr. Snart, though?"

"The book's in some kind of ancient language, and Kendra remembers how to read it," Ray explained, "And Snart was the only person close enough to actually hear the incantation. Well, other than Sara, but it's not like she's going to be of any help."

"I think we've got it!" Kendra announced as she and Leonard entered, "My Sumerian's a little rusty, but I'm confident that we've identified the spell."

"Does that book have any way to counteract it?" Rip asked.

"Yeah, here. 'To wake a victim from their slumber, one only needs… a kiss from the one whose… heart is meant for theirs.' Hmm… maybe I translated that wrong."

"True love's first kiss?" Ray asked incredulously.

"Like Cinderella?" Mick grunted, raising one eyebrow.

"Cinderella wasn't put into a magical sleep," Kendra corrected him.

"You're thinking either Snow White or Sleeping Beauty." Everyone stared at Leonard. "What? Lisa went through a princess phase and made me watch all the movies with her. But is that seriously what you're suggesting, Kendra?"

"Ms. Saunders's translation of the text is accurate," Gideon chimed in, "as are Dr. Palmer and Mr. Snart's comparisons to the fairy tales."

"Okay, then, who's gonna pucker up?" Ray asked.

All exchanged uncomfortable looks, but soon everyone else's gazes were focused on one person. "Why are you all looking at _me_?" Leonard asked.

Most of them were a bit too nervous to speak first, but Mick had no such reservations. "You do get along with Blondie best, compared to the rest of us."

"Yeah, you're always hanging out together," Ray added.

"And sometimes the way you talk to each other is borderline flirting," Kendra pointed out.

Leonard, understanding what they were suggesting, shook his head and put his hands up almost defensively. "No. No, there's no way I'm kissing her. I'm no one's 'True Love', for starters. What makes you so sure Sara's is one of the _seven_ people on this ship, anyway?"

"We aren't," Rip admitted readily, "But it's not like we have a large number of options."

"Second, maybe we got the wrong spell. Maybe Sara will wake up on her own, and with this team's luck it could be right as I'm leaning over her. A normal girl would scream and punch me, but this is _Sara_ we're talking about. She'd shove a knife through my throat!"

Stein, having silently watched the byplay up until now, shook his head. "This whole situation is ludicrous."

" _Agreed_!"

"C'mon, Snart," Jax pushed, "What've you got to lose?"

"Did you not hear what I just said about the knife?"

Rolling his eyes and deciding that arguing would get them nowhere, Mick stalked over, grabbed Leonard by the back of his jacket, and hauled him over to Sara's bed.

"MICK! What the hell?!" Leonard struggled, but he was dealing with the only person on the ship who could successfully manhandle him.

"Look, either we can stand here and argue about it all day, or you could at least try. Just get it over with, already." He was smirking, being fully aware of his partner's secret… he'd almost call it a crush… on their resident assassin. Although judging from the others' statements, it wasn't quite as much of a secret as Snart thought.

Leonard glared at him, but Mick wasn't budging on his position. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, I'll try it. But _when_ it doesn't work, we'll have to find some other option. And if she ever finds out about this, _you people_ are taking the blame." He turned and looked down at Sara, lying there peacefully, blissfully unaware of the insanity occurring around her. He self-consciously began to lean forward, but straightened back up and glared at everyone else. "This isn't a peep show," he snarled.

"Right," Kendra agreed, a big smile on her face, "Come on, boys, let's give them some _alone time_."

One by one they all filed out, Rip and Stein shaking their heads at the sheer absurdity of it all, Ray and Kendra beaming, Jax struggling to contain his laughter, and Mick giving Leonard a suggestive smirk and wink before the door slid shut behind him.

Once they were alone, it took Leonard a couple minutes to work up the guts to do it. He's fantasised about kissing Sara before, but none of his scenarios involved her being unconscious. Kissing her while she wasn't able to give consent _had_ to cross some sort of line. He paced, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this one, but he knew his team well enough to know that they'd be waiting right outside the Med Bay doors, so escape would be pretty much impossible.

There was no other option. _'It's not going to work,'_ he reminded himself, _'There's no way she'll know about this.'_ He repeated it in his head like a mantra, even if he only half-believed it, as he walked back over to Sara's side and slowly leaned down.

Her lips tasted like peaches – probably some sort of lip balm or whatever. He was initially surprised by how much he sort of liked it, but the fact that she was unconscious and unable to say 'No' ruined it. Then he noticed that she hadn't responded whatsoever. Disappointment flooded him, and he wasn't entirely sure why. He turned to go back out the door and tell the team it didn't work, when a soft voice stopped him. "Now, was that so hard?"

Leonard whirled around to see Sara blinking up at him with a smirk on her face. "What- You're-"

"I mean, should I be offended that you were so against kissing me?" She sat up easily, like she hadn't been practically comatose just seconds before.

"You _know_?" An unfamiliar heat crept over his face. He didn't think he'd blushed since he was in middle school!

"Yeah, it was weird. I could hear everything that was going on, but I couldn't move. I'm surprised Gideon didn't pick up on that. But yes, I'm fully aware that you had to re-enact a Disney movie just to wake me up." Her smirk fell just a bit. "It wasn't… bad for you, was it?"

"No!" he blurted, "I mean- There's no right answer to that."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't know you were aware of everything, and saying that I loved kissing a supposedly unconscious person without her permission sounds pretty damn creepy."

Sara laughed. "Ah. I didn't even think about that, even when you mentioned me stabbing you – don't worry, I won't do that. I'm actually glad you took my opinion into consideration. But what about now?"

He stared at her, unsure what she meant.

"Now I'm awake and aware. Would you be so averse to kissing me now?" Gone was the teasing tone, replaced with a serious… he would almost call it vulnerability.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "No. Not if you weren't."

* * *

"I can't hear anything."

"I think they've stopped talking."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"If it is what I think it is, it's a bad thing for your wallet, Haircut."

"Are you four done trying to spy on our teammates?" Stein interrupted as Kendra, Jax, Ray, and Mick tried to listen in on Leonard and Sara's conversation by pressing their ears to the Med Bay door. Kendra was squatting at the bottom, with Jax leaning over her, with Ray above him and Mick listening in while standing on his toes.

"No," they all replied. At least they were all being honest about it.

Kendra had practically squealed when Gideon had told them that the 'cure' for Sara's condition had worked, and the entire team minus the captain and the professor had started placing bets on what would come of this.

"How do we find out what's going on in there?" Jax wondered aloud.

Gideon must've taken that as a request, because the door suddenly slid open. Kendra face-planted into the floor, Jax was squished between her and Ray, and Mick just managed to grab the side of the doorframe and avoid joining the pile.

Startled, Leonard and Sara pulled apart and stared at the intruders. She was straddling him while he had one hand on her ass. "What the hell?!" Snart snapped, "Have you people ever heard of knocking?!"

Stein blinked in shock at the whole scene, while Mick grinned triumphantly, and so did Kendra, despite being at the bottom of the dogpile. "Pay up," the two told Ray and Jax.

THE END


End file.
